Here Without You
by Keneko Hatake
Summary: Inuyasha is in this band with Miroku, Kouga, and Naraku. They are always on tour and Kagome is left alone...Umm...really bad at summaries...TRUST ME the story is good...READ AND REVIEW


Here without You

_Story Summary: Inuyasha is in a band with his friends, Miroku, Kouga, and Naraku. They tour mainly all year, and it's really hard to keep a steady relationship going. Well for Inuyasha at least. Thinking he had found the girl of his dreams, Kikyou, he had proposed to her and they planed on getting married after a show he was going to play earlier that day. But looking out into the crowd he had seen this captivating girl, getting the feeling he just had to talk to her. They had quickly fallen in love, the only bad thing was that she was only 17 and still in school. Luckily she was able to convince her parents to let her go with Inuyasha, so with this beautiful women he had fell in love with so quickly Inuyasha had run out on this marriage and went to go hopefully spend the rest of his life with the love of his life, Kagome Higarashi._

_**THIS IS THE NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION OF MY ORIGINAL! I HOPE YOU'LL LOVE THIS ONE A LOT MORE!**_

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Kagome sat in front of the computer screen hoping to keep herself busy waiting for Inuyasha's call. It was their last show on their current tour, she would have gone with if it wasn't for the school she had to attend, glancing at the clock again she sighed _it's 12:30 already and I have to wake up in 6 hours _sighing again, Kagome shut off the computer and lay in their bed. Almost asleep she heard the phone ring, her eyes shot open and she quickly answered, "Hello?"  
"Hey…I'm sorry it's so late we were caught up signing" Kagome smiled, "its okay…did you at least have fun?"  
"Yea…but it would have been better with you here"  
"I know, I'm sorry…but summer is coming soon"  
"I know I can't wait…" Kagome heard voices in the background then Inuyasha said, "Babe, I'm sorry but I have to go…I'll see you tomorrow, I promise"  
"Okay…see you then, I love you"  
"Love you too" Kagome hung up then fell asleep quickly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha walked to the back of the bus, lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Miroku came in and sat across from him a few minutes later, they sat there in silence for a while then Inuyasha looked at him, "if you have something to say, say it or leave me alone"  
"I haven't' said anything...I didn't know you got mad just by someone sitting near you" Inuyasha sighed, "I'm sorry…but you have something to say, that much I'm sure of" Miroku nodded, "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean am I okay?" Miroku shrugged, "I don't know you seem a little distant…Is it lady Kagome?" Inuyasha grunted, "Maybe…what if I get there and she has her bags packed and walks out the door as I'm walking in?"  
"Wow…you've already thought of the worst, haven't you?" he sneered at Miroku, "stop asking questions and advise me" Miroku sat forward, "you tell me Inuyasha…why do you think she'll be gone by the time you get back?" Inuyasha sighed, "well…you hear these stories of women leaving their men over in Iraq because he's not there, its like that but what we do isn't even half as dangerous as what they do" Miroku nodded, "so your afraid that she'll leave you because you're not with her all the time"  
"well yea…" Miroku nodded again, "mmhmm…do you really think Kagome is that shallow?"  
"I never said she was shallow"  
"Then what are you saying Inuyasha?"  
"I don't know…I guess I'm just scared you know? We haven't been dating that long and with me not there she could leave…" Miroku smiled, "Why would she beg her parents to leave with you if she wasn't prepared for you to be gone" Inuyasha sighed again, "I guess…but your lucky, you have a girl that's out of high school"  
"Have you ever heard 'absents makes the heart grow fonder'?"  
"Sure I have…but doesn't that only work if you know each other really good at first?" Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha, I don't know what will happen in the next 5 minutes, and if I knew where you and her would be in the next 20 years I would relive your mind, but nothing in life worth having comes easy" then Miroku left Inuyasha with a lot of things on his mind. Soon after the bus came to a halt and Kouga yelled back "come on we're at the airport"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome walked into their apartment around 5:30, she looked around and he still wasn't home. Which was expected, she was guessing. Kagome tried to shut the door but heard it pushed back, she turned in just enough time to be caught in an embrace, "I missed you so much…" he said tightening his grip around her, "Inuyasha…I missed you too" Kagome threw her arms around his neck, "you were gone so long…" she said trying to hold back her tears, "I know…I wish I could say I will never leave you that long again, but I can't"  
"I understand…" Inuyasha tried to break the embrace but Kagome stiffened "please stay right here a little while longer" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her again, "I love you" he whispered, "I love you more" Kagome answered playfully, "no I love you more" he laughed, "you wish…I love you more than you love me"

"pft, I love you infinity plus one" Inuyasha said as his softly tickled her sides, Kagome squealed, then broke away and ran from him. Inuyasha smiled then ran after her, "why run? I'm going to get you" Kagome turned a stuck her tongue out at him, "no you won't" then she turned and ran in between the furniture, "I'm gonna get you for that" Inuyasha finally caught her and attacked her with his fingers, Kagomes laughing soon went breathless and he stopped laughing too. They soon realized their position, Kagome's face deepened red and so did Inuyashas, "you know you could get off of me…" he smirked, "I could but then I wouldn't get to see that adorable blush of yours" Kagomes went to a deeper red, "heh you should see your face, its just as red" she smiled, "I wish you were 18 right now…" Kagome rolled her eyes, "You can still kiss me!" Inuyasha rolled off of her, "No…I don't want anything to happen…" she turned and put her hand on his chest then placed the side of her face on her hand looking towards him, "what will happen?"

"I don't know, but something always does" Kagome sighed, "Just kiss me…I promise nothing will happen"  
"No, I won't give into peer pressure" Inuyasha said getting up and running into their bed room, Kagome just laughed, "He is so crazy" she got up and ran after him. She stopped in the door way then walked into slowly, hoping he wouldn't jump out and scare her. Thinking she was safe, Kagome let her guard down, but the next thing she knew she was being pinned to the bed, "you will pin me to the bed but you won't kiss me?" Inuyasha smirked, "I don't give in to peer pressure, I'm going to do it cuz all the 'cool' kids do" Kagome giggled "you are strange…but that's why I love you" she smiled, "I missed this" Inuyasha said with a serious look on his face, "I did too..." he let Kagome go and she sat up, "can you tell me the real reason of why you won't kiss me?" Inuyasha sat next to her, "I want to wait until you are 18, then when it happens it will be electric…plus kissing is a big step in a relationship…" Kagome took his hand in hers, "your different…I've always wanted someone who would prove that not all guys are alike" he smiled, "and I've always wanted someone who was as energetic as you"

"Well, you have me" she said laying her head on his shoulder, "and I couldn't be happier" Inuyasha answered laying his head on hers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3 hours later Inuyasha heard a knock at the door, he got up and before he was able to open the door it was flung open and Inuyasha hit the ground, "oh my god! Sango" Kagome yelled as she jumped off the couch and ran into her, Inuyasha growled "Damn it Miroku get off me" he shoved Miroku off of him then stood up and brushed himself off, "now with that hostility you won't get any pizza" Inuyasha's left ear twitched and he looked at Miroku with a curious look, "you brought pizza?" there was a strange silence between them, Inuyasha stared intently at Miroku then growled, "did you or didn't you?!" Miroku rolled his eyes, "I may have exaggerated about the whole pizza thing" Inuyasha glared at him, "by how much?" they heard Sango sigh and say, "Inuyasha we brought food just not pizza, if you want to eat go out to the car" Inuyasha nodded then glared at Miroku again.

Sango shook her head and turned back to Kagome, "but anyway this girl came up to Inuyasha and handed him her pink thong! And somehow she managed to write her name and number on it" Kagome laughed, "God, I wish I was there!"  
"I can't believe you're laughing and not hunting her down!" Inuyasha said as he set down two plastic bags full of food, "I'm not that insecure about our relationship to go off and fight any girl who checks you out…actually I find it kind of flattering" they all gathered around the table as Inuyasha began to unpack the items, "shouldn't I be the one flattered?" Kagome shrugged, "I just think its cute of how the fangirls think they have a chance with you" she said stepping in front of him then reaching up to peck him on the cheek, "you know what I just noticed" Miroku stated as his took his food, "what sweetie?" Sango answered him, "I've have seen you two together a couple of times but never once have I seen you guys really kiss" both Inuyasha and Kagome got tense, "we have, we just don't like going that far in public" Inuyasha said, "come on, its not like you guys are fornicating on stage" Kagome laughed, "one, who says 'fornicating' anymore. And we just don't like kissing in front of other people" she played along, "you can do it in front of me and Sango, we're not people" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "just lay off okay Miroku" he shrugged, "I'm just saying, the reason you are confused is probably because you don't really share your affection with the world" Kagome rolled her eyes as she took her food and sat next to Sango, "Well, I'm just saying its none of your god damn business what me and Kagome do" Inuyasha said raising his voice, "Calm down Inuyasha I'm not asking for details about your sex life" he paused then mumbled, "if you even have one" Inuyasha growled, "shut up Miroku! Damn does everything have to go to sex with you? You damn lecture""There's no need for name calling" Miroku said finally taking his set and Inuyasha soon took his.

* * *

**A/N:** _Do you like it or what? I wanted to do a couple playful scenes you kinda have to have a youngish mind to get what I was getting at with Inuyasha and his 'play' reason why he won't kiss her. I think its romantic.  
I REALLY do try to proof read but I have sooo many other things to do that I either lose my place or I just never get through it. I actually finished this chapter FOREVER ago, but I only got half was through then got UBERLY distracted .:Glares at my friend:._

_**Gaara: **Its okay you just need a hug  
**Keneko: **.:blushes and opens arms:.  
**Gaara: **.:panics and throws Naruto into me:.  
**Keneko: **.:cries:. Gaara I thought we had gotten past this.  
**Gaara: **.:rubs the back of his head:. Go give Patrick a hug, he's your boyfriend too.  
**Keneko: **.:more sadness:. but you offered and you know how Peter get possesive.  
.:off in the distance you hear Peter growl:.  
**Gaara: **.:sighs and hugs me:.  
**Naruto: **.:yells from between us:. YOU FORGOT TO MOVE ME!!  
**Keneko&Gaara: **heh .:sweat drop:._

_ TILL NEXT TIME! I'M KENEKO HATAKE! .:Gaara jumps up:. I'm Gaara .:glares at me:. I wanna cookie. With the hug I gave I deserve one. .:Keneko gets shifty eyes then jumps out the window:._


End file.
